


La memoria de los muertos y los vivos

by Dogchasingcars



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluffyfest, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: –Lan Zhan, cuéntame, ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mí?Casi todas las noches, Wei Wuxian es presa de todo aquello que no puede recordar, de rostros, palabras y momentos. Solamente conoce una cura para encontrar su camino de vuelta al mundo que le rodea: Lan Wangji. (Post Canon, Spoilers del ending de la novela)





	La memoria de los muertos y los vivos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, MDZS arruina mi vida de la mejor manera y ya acepté a WangXian como la ship salvadora, como el camino, la verdad y la vida. Gracias mil a Ziane por echarle un ojito antes de publicar y por sus inspiradores fics también (vayan y léanla YA si aman SangCheng tanto como yo, esperen cositas en un futuro de mi parte).

La memoria de Wei Wuxian se había transformado en una noche de invierno, con el cielo cubierto de inmensas e interminables nubes. Sabía que las estrellas seguían ocultas tras la infinidad de nubes, pero no podía verlas por más que se esforzase. Sus recuerdos huían de él, se ocultaban en lo más profundo de su cerebro como las estrellas tras la marea nubosa, dejándole con su cabeza llena de intrigas y su estómago vacío cada vez que intentaba recordar algo en específico de sus últimos días como el patriarca de Yiling. Lo más que conseguía, en buenas ocasiones, era una sensación de déja vú, una inquietud en su pecho que le decía que quizás en un tiempo atrás había dicho o hecho algo similar. Nada concreto, ninguna imagen firmemente cimentada en su cerebro ni mucho menos un centenar de escenas danzando en secuencia a su alrededor. 

Wei Wuxian estaba convencido que parte de él estaba tratando de protegerse a sí mismo de su vida anterior. En parte era gracias a la transmigración de su alma hasta el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, pedazos de su pasado quedaron atascados en Burial Mounds, calcinados con el resto de lo que fue su verdadero yo. Pero también mucho tenía que ver con que, probablemente, su yo del pasado estaba tratando de protegerlo, de cubrir lo que le quedaba de alma para no perderse en el pasado y todo lo que allí había ocurrido. Se quedaría corriendo en ese bosque cubierto de espesa niebla por toda una eternidad, contando los cadáveres que le señalaban como culpable de todas sus desgracias, vería los rostros de sus seres queridos a quienes lastimó y asesinó de manera indirecta. Volvería a perder el rumbo de su vida y ya había recibido la gracia o desgracia de volver a habitar el mundo de los vivos. 

Quería hacer lo correcto esta vez y por ello había perdido la habilidad de mirar hacia atrás, hacia esos últimos días. 

Eso no le impedía sentir curiosidad, era un animal inquieto de naturaleza, que siempre estaba en busca de respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que saltaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por eso daba vueltas durante la noche, en esas ocasiones en las que le asaltaban las dudas y las intensas preguntas de “¿Y qué pasó, exactamente?”. Se obligaba a sí mismo a dejar atrás su curiosidad, porque sabía que no encontraría forma de responderse y porque no estaba precisamente solo. Lan WangJi a veces le pillaba fingiendo que dormía, o bien lo encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estudiando el techo mientras se esforzaba por concentrarse en lo que fuese menos en sus pensamientos. 

Hoy, era de esas ocasiones. 

Lan WangJi tenía escrita en sus ojos la preocupación del mundo entero, como si estuviese observando un cuerpo agonizando frente a sí y que no tuviese a mano nada para socorrerlo. Wei Wuxian casi dejó escapar una intensa carcajada de verlo así, tan preocupado porque simplemente no podía dormir. Le encantaría burlarse, decirle que estaba exagerando como siempre hacía y preocupándose de más, pero no le gustaba echarle mentiras a Lan WangJi. No era como si realmente no estuviese observando una criatura un poco rota por el paso de los años y los acontecimientos, pero era que Wei Wuxian prefería que mejor le ayudase a caminar por otro rumbo y que le alejase de ese bosque tan nublado que le tenía atrapado de momento. 

Le sonrió con suavidad, moviéndose a tal punto que su pecho quedó pegado al otro, apoyando su peso sobre el cuerpo de Lan WangJi. Wei Wuxian siempre había sido juguetón con él, incluso antes de descubrir sus sentimientos por el que ahora era su esposo, y en estos momentos se le antojaba tantísimo sentir el calor que podía brindarle su cercanía. No era sexo lo que buscaba en esta ocasión, tan sólo quería tenerlo a su lado. 

–Wei Ying –en un susurro, Lan WangJi rompió el silencio de la habitación y con sumo cuidado, acomodó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja. 

Su dedo vagó luego hasta el su cuello, tanteando la desnudez de éste y perdiéndose hasta un punto de su espalda. La piel de Wei Wuxian estaba erizada con el contacto, recordando las caricias que antes le había brindado por todo el cuerpo, dejando un rastro de pasión en cada esquina. A Wei Wuxian le gustaba sentir sus manos sobre sí, la manera en la que le apretaba los muslos, esa pasión que dejaba en su piel con sus dedos tenía la misma intensidad que las delicadas caricias que le daba en momentos como este. Lan WangJi era capaz de brindarle fuego y calma. 

Su tacto, su voz, sus ojos y su aroma, todo le llevaba también tiempo atrás pero de una forma menos invasiva. En lugar de dejarle con los intestinos retorcidos de la angustia y el paladar lleno de ácido, Lan WangJi traía consigo un calor en su pecho que era capaz de tranquilizarlo por completo. Los gritos, los reclamos y toda esa pesadilla que le atormentaba de tanto en tanto, desaparecían hasta que no quedase nada más que el olor al cuerpo de Lan WangJi. Hasta que no hubiese nada, absolutamente nada más, que sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Él y Wei Wuxian. 

–Lan Zhan, cuéntame algo. 

No era la primera vez que le pedía algo similar. Era como si hubiese perdido la visión y estuviese tanteando en la oscuridad, con la mano extendida y pidiendo que alguien le indicase hacia dónde ir. Lan WangJi siempre emergía entre las tinieblas y delicadamente, tomaba su mano entre las suyas y no lo soltaba hasta que Wei Wuxian estuviese listo. 

–¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? 

Para cualquier mortal, el rostro de Lan WangJi era el ejemplo más claro de la frialdad: siempre inexpresivo, inaccesible, imperturbable. Pero Wei Wuxian tenía unos ojos privilegiados, que nacieron para ser capaces de mirar tras ese velo de seriedad y descubriese matices que vibraban cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Lan WangJi temblaba bajo sus manos, se inquietaba con el timbre de sus palabras y su pecho se agitaba ante su cercanía. No necesitaba descubrir sus orejas tras sus sedosos cabellos negros para saber que estaba comprometido, que su piel estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. 

Wei Wuxian no necesitaba convencerse con la vista para saber lo que el otro realmente estaba sintiendo. 

–No puedo dormir –se excusó, tratando de arrancarle una palabra a su esposo que seguía congelado ante sí. Wei Wuxian acarició con suavidad su mentón, con la punta de su dedo, esperando que con ello lo sedujese lo suficiente como para que le hablase–. Cuéntame algo hermoso, ayúdame a pensar sólo en ti, ¿va? 

No era un secreto para ambos que a veces Wei Wuxian se perdía en los recuerdos, la culpa y la nostalgia de días pasados que nunca podrían volver a estar entre sus dedos. Era imposible que recogiese sus pasos y volviese a vivir ello, aunque algunas veces pensase que podría experimentar y vender su alma a algún dios o demonio que fuese capaz de brindarle la oportunidad de enmendar todo mal. Recordar que en esta vida que le fue otorgada, finalmente pudo encontrar un lugar a dónde pertenecer, un hogar al qué regresar todas las noches y con quién compartir sus sonrisas y penas, era necesario para encontrar la calma. 

Y él no dudaba de los sentimientos de Lan WangJi hacia él, todas las noches le quedaba muy claro que cada una de sus respiraciones le pertenecía. Tenía en su poder la vida entera de Lan WangJi, eso le abrumaba como le fascinaba, él lo sabía muy bien. Pero Wei Wuxian era un tanto caprichoso, le gustaba escucharle decir cosas de él, mencionar cualquier cosa, detalle que quisiese entregarle para hacerle saber que lo amaba más que nada. Ponía su cabeza a dar vueltas, a despejar esas brumas que le cegaban. Su corazón por siempre agradecía que le cobijara con sus palabras, como solamente Lan WangJi podía hacerlo. 

–Cuando derrotamos a Xuanwu. 

La voz de Lan WangJi, siempre segura y firme, pasó por sus oídos en esta ocasión como una caricia delicada, discreta. Quería acompañar la calidez del momento, de su intimidad. 

–Hum, ¿tan tarde? –bromeó Wei Wuxian, moviendo sus piernas lentamente para rozar las ajenas–. Debí haberte cautivado a primera vista. 

Estaba siendo juguetón, como siempre, como había sido toda la vida. Él mismo estuvo por mucho tiempo confundido con respecto a Lan WangJi, tardó demasiados años en darse cuenta que había sido cautivado por él quizás desde que era adolescente. No tenía ninguna manera de reprocharle nada a Lan WangJi, pero aún así terminó sorprendiéndose por sus siguientes palabras: 

–Allí lo entendí. 

Una cosa que quizás otros no podían notar, era lo expresivos que eran los ojos de Lan WangJi. Para los jóvenes estudiantes, la mirada de Hanguang-Yu infundía respeto. Para tantos otros, resultaba intimidante y hasta amenazante. ¿Pero para él? Él veía luz, veía el sol y las estrellas brillando en sus pupilas. Sentía calor cuando veía sus ojos dorados, que casi y cantaban para él cuando lo miraba. Wei Wuxian se veía reflejado en ellos y se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta, hipnotizado por su intensidad. Leía el amor el escrito allí, la devoción que sentía por él. 

Lan WangJi le estaba contando una historia secreta, en un lenguaje que sólo él podía entender. Su pecho se inquietó, teniendo ganas de ocultarse, de gritar y de hasta golpear al otro por comprometerle así. Pero quería escucharlo por siempre también, quería seguir escuchando que lo había amado desde siempre. 

–Y te me declaraste en una canción –mencionó, acariciando otra vez su mentón aunque el cariz a sensualidad se había disipado. 

Era imposible que en ese entonces lo hubiese entendido, su cabeza estaba en tantas cosas, dando brincos rápidamente de un lado a otro como para posarse en un sólo sitio y prestar atención. No habría podido notar nunca las miradas de Lan WangJi y deducir que, en lugar de fastidio o estrés, lo que ocultaba eran unas inmensas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarle escapar nunca. 

Pero ahora podía revivir ese momento en su cabeza si cerraba los ojos, dejándose seducir por la voz de Lan WangJi, tarareando una canción desconocida, cálida y que narraba en delicadas notas, todo lo que el otro sentía por él. Sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, sin imaginar siquiera lo mucho que significa esa canción, Wei Wuxian la aprendió de memoria desde ese preciso momento y ni siquiera la muerte pudo arrebatarle ese recuerdo. Fue como si el intenso anhelo de Lan WangJi, sus ganas de volver a verlo, de tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a su lado, le hiciesen cobijar esa canción en su pecho hasta entonces. 

–También me robaste un beso, Hanguang-Yu. 

Para entonces, los dedos de Wei Wuxian estaban sobre los suaves labios de Lan WangJi, dibujándolos con extremo cuidado, cuidando de rozarlos apenas como si temiese perturbarlos. Esos mismos labios que sellaron su primer beso, el único que se había atrevido a arrancarle el aliento tan intensamente que Wei Wuxian, si se esforzaba, todavía podía revivir ese mareo que le provocó. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido en aquel entonces quién le había besado de esa manera, si tan sólo hubiese sido tan distinto a lo que fue, quizás Wei Wuxian hubiese prolongado el beso. Quizás hubiese hecho lo posible por hacer de ese momento una eternidad. 

Atraído por los recuerdos y el aroma de su marido, se acercó para robarle besos cortos, muy distintos de aquel primero que Lan WangJi le robó. Tenía antojo de sentirlo cerca, de acariciar sus labios con los suyos hasta sentirse saciado por dentro. Su estómago se encogía de felicidad de sentir cómo era correspondido por él, su mano reptando por su espalda hasta atrapar su nuca, guiando los movimientos con cuidado. 

–Fue mi beso favorito hasta que nos volvimos a besar –susurró, sonriendo. 

–Era tu primer beso. 

–¿Y? Fue uno tuyo y mío, fue especial. 

Era imposible no sentir nostalgia de ese instante, de ese momento que fue justo antes de perder el control, de enredarse en asuntos que terminaron por escapar de sus manos con tanta violencia que derramó sangre inocente. Wei Wuxian pudo haber sido más listo, más receptivo de todos aquellos que le advirtieron que anduviese con cuidado, de Lan WangJi y sus casi súplicas porque se detuviese, porque cuidase de su corazón que podía terminar por ensombrecerse con sus prácticas oscuras. ¿Qué sería de ellos si en ese entonces hubiese hecho caso? ¿Estarían todavía juntos si se hubiese enterado que esos labios que le besaron con tanta desesperación habían sido los de Lan WangJi? 

Imaginaba que sí, que en algún universo paralelo, donde no hubiese tomado tantas malas decisiones, estaría junto a él. Lan WangJi lo hubiese protegido de cualquiera, hasta de la misma muerte. Ya antes lo había demostrado… 

Esa era una de las escenas que más atormentaban a Wei Wuxian en las frías noches: Los recuerdos perdidos de Lan WangJi ocultándole, curándolo y tratando de convencerlo de todas las formas posibles, que desistiese y se quedase a su lado. No quedaba en su mente nada vivo de ese momento, en ninguna parte de su cabeza podía encontrar algo de ese instante, ni un aroma, ni la textura del suelo, ni los susurros de Lan WangJi. Nada. 

Se sentía ruin de ni siquiera tener un vago recuerdo de ello, porque sabía que había marcado el inicio de un calvario para Lan WangJi, uno que llevaba a rastras en su espalda. Lo tenía tatuado en el alma con la distancia que había ahora entre él y su tío, quien probablemente nunca pudo terminar de perdonarle su comportamiento en aquel entonces. Wei Wuxian quería entender, quería saber tantas cosas, porque su cerebro no podía reproducir nada más que nieblas espesas. 

–¿Qué me dijiste cuando me tenías oculto? –la voz de Wei Wuxian se envolvió en un tono serio, dejando atrás su timbre juguetón. 

Los ojos de Lan WangJi brillaron, sabía de qué estaba hablando y podía ver la duda en su mirada, las palabras bailando en su paladar pero negándose a salir. 

–Wei Ying –era una casi súplica, quería decirle que no tenía que indagar en esos momentos tan amargos, pero Wei Wuxian tenía una urgencia. 

–Por favor –tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas–, quiero escucharlo. 

Desde que Lan XiChen le reveló la verdad, que su hermano menor había estado perdidamente enamorado de él desde hacía tantos años, que había aceptado un castigo tan severo por defenderlo de su propio clan y su familia, Wei Wuxian no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Era una espina en su corazón que día con día se hundía más, haciéndole sangrar con cada latido. 

Necesitaba saber cuáles fueron sus palabras, esas que no escuchó en su momento. Quería perderse en el sentimiento de Lan WangJi, entender hasta qué punto le había entregado casi su vida entera estrechando su mano, susurrándole súplicas, enfrentándose a la persona que le había criado. 

El silencio que les rodeaba era producto de la indecisión de Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian lo entendía, habían quedado de dejar el pasado atrás, de olvidar todo aquello que en su momento les había lastimado. Era la única forma de seguir adelante, sin tener que decirse ‘gracias’ o ‘perdón’, pero esto era necesario para darle forma a sus recuerdos robados, para disipar la niebla y finalmente encontrar aquello que tanto le hacía falta. 

–Vuelve a Gusu conmigo. 

Cuando Lan WangJi finalmente se atrevió a hablar, Wei Wuxian tenía su mano atrapada entre la suya, con sus labios besando sus nudillos. Se congeló en ese preciso momento, sin atreverse en mirarlo a la cara. La forma en la que había dicho aquello le había dejado inquieto, sintiendo la intensidad de sus ojos sin siquiera tener que alzar la vista. Ya antes le había dicho eso y sí que lo recordaba, cuando volvieron a verse luego de esos años que Wei Wuxian hubo desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Eso fue casi el principio del fin, pero Lan WangJi no había desistido en medio de su desesperación por hacer algo por él, por querer cubrirlo del desastre. 

–Vuelve conmigo, puedo protegerte. 

Wei Wuxian apretó levemente la mano de Lan WangJi entre la suya, casi viendo a ese Lan WangJi más joven, todavía demasiado inocente, que le suplicaba que le escuchase. Podía sentir su amor retumbar en esa cueva donde le tuvo oculto, resguardado. Le sujetaba la mano que probablemente Lan WangJi utilizó para compartir energía, tratando de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento y la cordura. Y Wei Wuxian había estado tan perdido en su ira, dolor y tinieblas, que no le había escuchado ni una sola vez. 

–Ven conmigo, te amo. 

_“Vete”_. 

Eso le había dicho, eso le había respondido Wei Wuxian. No lo podía recordar, pero Lan XiChen se lo había descrito y en esos momentos, casi que podía verse a sí mismo pronunciando esas palabras. Una y otra vez, mientras Lan WangJi insistía con sus peticiones, susurrándole que le amaba, que le protegería. 

Su cuerpo se escurrió hasta que terminó por colapsar totalmente sobre Lan WangJi, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. No podía verlo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara en ese preciso instante en que le estaba repitiendo esas palabras. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando su Lan Zhan le asaltaba con palabras de cariño o muestras de afecto infinito, su interior se dividía en traumatizarse al no creerse merecedor de él y estremecerse al corresponderse. Y ese momento, en ese preciso momento todo lo que podía sentir era impotencia al saber que pudo haber reaccionado, pudo haber dicho tantas cosas y eligió tirar todo lo que Lan WangJi le ofrecía tan lejos que su mente lo eliminó de sus recuerdos. 

Fue inevitable que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de pronto, sintiendo la desolación que Lan WangJi sintió en aquel entonces, golpearle justo en el pecho. No le gustaba saber que había lastimado a seres cercanos a él, personas que sinceramente había querido, amado hasta los huesos. Y Lan WangJi, a él le había hecho tanto daño al no darse cuenta de todo lo que lo quería, de lo que había arriesgado por él, a pesar que no le había correspondido en aquel entonces. 

Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y enmendar su error, se habría arrojado frente a Lan WangJi y hubiese aceptado cargar él con el castigo. Habría exigido que los latigazos los descargasen en su espalda y no en la de Lan WangJi. 

–Wei Ying –los dedos de Lan WangJi tocaron sus mejillas mojadas, trazando el húmedo camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas. 

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole para dejar de preocuparle de más. 

A Wei Wuxian le gustaría echar el tiempo atrás y remediar todo, pero no podía desperdiciar el instante que tenía entre sus manos. Finalmente había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar para poder entender, ahora no le quedaba otro camino más que observar hacia el frente, hacia los ojos de Lan WangJi y su intensa luz, que siempre le guiaba en los peores momentos de su vida. 

–Me trajiste de vuelta –respondió, permitiendo que Lan WangJi le secase las lágrimas que todavía no se decidían a saltar de sus párpados. 

A pesar del tiempo, de las tragedias y de sus crueles palabras en aquel entonces, Lan WangJi pudo finalmente traerle de vuelta a Gusu. Cumplió su promesa: le brindó protección, una nueva vida, un hogar y todo lo que tenía dentro de sí. Wei Wuxian no podía estar más contento de haber caído en sus brazos después de trece años de espera. 

Cloud Recesses estaba lleno de reglas, aún más de las que le había tocado escribir en su adolescencia. La comida era realmente terrible, entre dulce e insípida. Los alrededores estaban repletos de conejos que no podía cocinar y cada vez que se topaba con Lan QiRen sentía que se le acortaba lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero también tenía paisajes hermosos que competían con Lotus Pier en verano, jóvenes aprendices que morían por escuchar sus anécdotas y aprender de él, especialmente Lan SiZhui, su orgullo. 

Y era el hogar de Lan WangJi. El hogar de ambos. 

Si pensaba en ello, realmente sus quejas quedaban en el olvido, porque no importaba lo distinto que fuese del hogar donde creció, porque era el presente que tenía con Lan WangJi. No estaba seguro que pudiese cambiarlo por nada. 

Tardó en darse cuenta, pero cuando finalmente lo entendió todo, supo que hubo tomado la decisión correcta. 

–Yo también te robé un beso, ¿lo sabías? –con su ánimo recobrado, Wei Wuxian volvió a sonreírle de manera juguetona. 

–¿Lo hiciste? 

–Hum, estabas borracho y habías atado mis muñecas –repitió la hazaña, juntando sus muñecas como en aquella ocasión–. Te robé un beso y te impactaste tanto que te golpeaste la cara. 

De su garganta afloró una risita inquieta, producto de la imagen mental que tenía estampada en su cabeza. Ah, lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido apenas hacía unos segundos: Lan WangJi petrificado frente a él, la punta de sus orejas enrojecidas como si hubiesen sido tocadas por el sol de verano y finalmente su mano que terminó por impactarse en su rostro, antes de desplomarse en la cama. Wei Wuxian no había podido reírse abiertamente en ese momento, había estado demasiado conmocionado y agitado como para poder encontrar la situación graciosa. Enmarañados pensamientos carcomían su cabeza por entonces, sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza y el pudor del beso que le había robado a Lan WangJi. Y esa pizca de curiosidad por querer hacerlo otra vez… 

Fue el primer paso que había hecho para darse cuenta que había pasado tantos años tras de Lan WangJi, buscando sus afectos, sin enterarse. 

–No dijiste nada –Lan WangJi lucía aún un poco conmocionado y ligeramente avergonzado de escuchar cómo había terminado esa noche. 

–No estaba seguro por qué lo había hecho en ese momento, estaba confundido. 

Tenía que admitir que para lo brillante que era en otros aspectos de su vida, en sus sentimientos era bastante torpe. Cualquier otra persona podría haber podido descubrir que si le robaba un beso a alguien, era porque evidentemente sentía atracción. En cambio él, había tratado de encontrar excusas tras excusas que no le daban una respuesta en concreto. 

Demasiadas cosas pasaron también, que le llenaron de ruido la cabeza. No tuvo mucho tiempo para poder permitirse el divagar en sus propios sentimientos, pero sí tenía claro que le gustaba estar cerca de Lan WangJi, que no había nada más que disfrutase que estar junto a él, escucharle hablar, observarlo andar a su lado o simplemente contentarse con fantasear que realmente tenían una cercanía más allá que la de dos colegas. 

–Cuando estuvimos en Yunmeng, finalmente lo entendí. 

Esa noche, Wei Wuxian finalmente pudo encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía por Lan WangJi. Sin duda alguna, sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada, supo que estaba enamorado de él y que probablemente había estado enamorado de él casi toda su vida. Una sola mirada cuando estuvieron a solas, paseando por los alrededores del lugar en donde había crecido y donde había tenido una familia, fue todo lo que bastó para entenderlo. Ese impulso por querer saltar del árbol y dejarse caer en sus brazos, pegarse a su cuerpo y abrazarlo hasta que sus manos se cansasen de apretar sus hombros…. Aquello no podía tener otro nombre que no fuese amor. 

Cuando lo llevó ante Jiang Fengmian, con Madam Yun, Wei Wuxian estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería tener a Lan WangJi junto a él para siempre, quería que el cielo y la tierra, que sus ‘padres’, que el universo entero lo bendijese permitiéndole conservar su compañía por todo el tiempo que viviesen. 

Trece largos años de agonía tuvo que vivir Lan WangJi, para finalmente vivir este momento junto a él y Wei Wuxian quería compensar cada instante que estuvieron separados, por cada momento que Lan WangJi pensó que no era correspondido. 

–Lan Zhan, hagamos muchos recuerdos juntos –pidió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. 

Tenía la frente pegada a la de Lan WangJi, sintiendo el calor de su respiración hacerle cosquillas en sus mejillas y obligarle a cerrar sus párpados. Así quería sentirlo por siempre, tan pegado a él que no le quedase apenas espacio para respirar, que todo lo que pudiese tocar fuese él. Sus brazos cobraron más vigor cuando sintió a su esposo devolverle el gesto, abrazándole también por la cintura, mientras asentía con su cabeza. 

Su mente viajó a esa noche en Yunmeng, al abrazo que pareció infinito bajo la complicidad de la noche. Ese instante en el que su corazón supo lo que había sentido desde el primer instante en que se había cruzado en el camino de Lan WangJi, hacía tanto pero tanto tiempo atrás. Fue prisionero de su presencia, buscando su atención y su mirada con sus majaderías y bromas, arrojándole flores, dibujando su silueta en papel, comprometiéndole con comentarios sugestivos. Entendió en ese momento por qué había anhelado tanto mostrarle lugares, contarle de sus experiencias pasadas y por qué nunca pudo olvidar su canción. 

Sin planearlo ni pensarlo, comenzó a tararear la misma, imitando a Lan WangJi en el momento en el que, sin quererlo ni pensarlo, le confesó sus sentimientos en aquella cueva. Su canción, la canción de ambos, disipó las nieblas que le habían rodeado en su mente, trazando una luz en el firmamento que le mostraba hacia dónde tenía que andar. 

Una sola silueta al final de ese camino, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. 

Wei Wuxian se sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no importaban más esos recuerdos que se negaban a salir a flote. Importaba el pasado que había conocido y vivido, porque había aprendido de él. Importaba el presente que tenía entre sus brazos, que cobijaba en su pecho. Importaba el futuro que le aguardaba, porque sabía que le esperaba de la mano de Lan WangJi. 

Y Wei Wuxian no temía ni a la muerte, si sabía que podía enfrentarla junto a él. 


End file.
